Till the End of the World
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: The epic and heart pounding finale is here. See how everything comes to an end and what the consequences will be. All good things must end. Please read and review and enjoy.
1. PART 1

**!TILL THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**To Martin C. Murphy: ****I dedicate the final tome of an epic series**

**PART 1**

**THE PHANTOM PLOT**

The road down was dark and twisting, as it had always been before. The prisoners were walking slowly, their eyes darting to the sides as if looking for someone to save them. But their leader was the only one who was with them. He was the only one capable of any feeling of kindness or remorse or of comfort. Where they were going, these traits were null and void to all who dwelled there. "Keep up the pace." The man said as he held his torch aloft, letting all who dared come across them feel the burning light of truth. They quickened their pace a fraction and stumbled onwards.

They saw the black iron gates rise before them as the man led the few men to their destination. One of them squirmed and tried to turn around. "It is too late, Hubert." The high, cold voice rang out from beyond the gates. "You are mine. And I do not take to weakness kindly. Kind is a feeling I do not know." A huge black mass with white pupil-less eyes and no mouth was waiting behind the black gates with five of his men behind him, new chains of fire held in their steely grips. The man with the torch strode forward and placed a large, thin black key that looked as if it was a new sort of weapon into the padlock of the gate. He let the light slip forward a few inches and the giant black mass cringed in pain and retreated a few.

"Is someone afraid of the light?" the man chuckled as he withdrew his key and gave another flick of his torch.

"Devlin, you know full well of my powers. I should warn you not to test me. I am sure you know of what I can do." The Phantom Blot retorted. He glided forward a bit and wrenched the gates open. Heat instantly flooded the small walk way. The demons hurried forward and clasped the fiery bonds on the victims' wrists. They wailed in pain and were dragged off to their eternal punishment. The Phantom Blot gave a piercing look at the Angel of Death, whom was trying to find the key he had pocketed a few moments ago. Devlin withdrew the vicious key and placed it in the lock. The Phantom Blot shoved his hand in front of it.

"How are things going for the losing side?" the Blot asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I don't know. Why don't you just look around?" Devlin gave a huge laugh and shoved the key into the lock. "You never learn do you? You are filth. Your end has already been seen. And I assume that Morcius was just a … bad employee." Devlin gave another huge laugh and took back his key as the lock snapped shut. He never saw the tiny black speck clinging to the handle. As he turned to go, the Phantom reared and grabbed Devlin around his mantle.

"Listen very closely, I am not one to be tested!" the Blot shouted. "You can sit in your seat of power for as long as you want, but I will never rest until you finally see things my way!" He shoved Devlin back and turned around. He glided down his short path and gave a look back at the angel who was returning up to the heavens. The Phantom Blot chuckled and glided back along. His lieutenant was standing at attention a little ways down.

"Micro is in place." The Blot whispered. "Keep your eye on him."

"Will do." The lieutenant answered. The Phantom glided along to where the prisoners were walking along in a line. The Blot searched them and put his hand on the shoulder of the old turtle.

"I'll take him." The Blot said as he pulled the turtle free from the others. The turtle's face was pale and his face was dripping with sweat. "Hello, Hubert."

"Please, show mercy!" Hubert exclaimed as he threw himself at the Blot's feet.

"Mercy is not in my vocabulary." The Phantom replied. "But I will show some leniency." The Phantom waved his hand and the fiery restraints vanished. The turtle gave a small yelp and rubbed his wrists. "I understand that you were able to create a…time stop machine."

"Yes, I was." Hubert added with a small bow. He broke into a small smile. It quickly vanished when the Phantom raised his hand.

"I have a proposition for you." The Blot said as he withdrew from himself a sack that clanked and rattled. "How long will it take you to build a better one?"

"Not long." Hubert stated. "I have all eternity!"

"That's a good turtle." The Phantom Blot said as he gave the sack to the old turtle, who opened it and set to work immediately. "I want it to be able to stop EVERYTHING! Understand?"

"Committed to memory." Hubert retorted as he began hooking a large tube into something that resembled a cork.

"My captain will look over you from now on." The Blot said as his captain appeared. He led Hubert off to his quarters and the Blot turned to his lieutenant.

"Come." The Phantom replied and they swiftly glided along.

"You need him for it?" his lieutenant asked with a hint of annoyance. "Why him?"

"His time stop is vital to our plan." The Phantom Blot replied.

"I meant Micro."

"You will not question my authority!" the Blot raged and he turned on his soldier. "He is vital as well!"

"Understood." The demon answered, reeling away from his leader's rage.

"Good. But it does not make up for your unfaithfulness to me." The Phantom said, his hand morphing slightly.

"No! Master I was only…" the lieutenant tried to explain but he was too late. His head rolled off with one swipe of the Phantom's sword.

"You were expendable." The Blot wagered and he continued onwards, relaying his plan through his head. He closed his pupil-less eyes and concentrated.

Micro was still sitting close on the key. He was singing a small tune to himself. One with lots of unicorns and candy. "Micro, you know your plan." The Blot relayed silently to his small charge.

"Oh, hi boss!" Micro replied a little loudly. Devlin looked around, but did not see anyone. "You, like, never call me. How are you?"

"Enough of this Micro!"

"I'm fine. Oh my gosh, have you seen the size of this key? It's huge! I mean, I could build a mansion on this thing!"

"Just stick to the plan!"

"Why do you have to be so bossy? Can't you just lay off a little? You are hurting my feelings?"

"There is no love in me to give!"

"Now that's just plain pessimistic."

"Shut up and get off at your stop!" The Phantom Blot opened his eyes and shook his head. Micro was a dud of a demon. But, he was the only one who could slip under the radar. He was so preoccupied with Micro that he did not notice the stealthy exploits of the man in the iron mask.

(1)

Micro slipped off the key lazily. He slowly made his way across the pearly white floors and stooped by a small pot. He sat there and pulled out his comic book. He liked Demon Boy. It was a nice comic. Well thought out. He sat there and went through issues 1 to 56 as the Angels flew past him, not noticing the small speck enjoying himself in the safety of a pot. After a while, Micro put his comic books away and began to bob over to where he saw the least concentration of angels. He scaled a column easily and sat at his small perch for the rest of the day. Still no one saw the little speck looking down at the goings on.

It was long before he slipped down off of it and began to bob along again. He knew his mission and he was dedicated to it. He searched each plaza and street. He never found it. It was only after that, that Micro found it. A giant, blazing palace stood on a hill, overlooking of the pearly white city. "That is it!" the Phantom Blot conveyed to Micro.

"You are talking to me again! Yeah! Oh my gosh, I just read issue 56 of demon boy. It was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome." Micro began to say back before the Blot cut him off.

"Shut it! Now, just go in and find the globe. It will be off his main chamber." The Phantom snapped back before leaving the conversation.

"He's just in a grouchy mood." Micro reassured himself. He began to bob over to the giant gates and slipped through them. He made his way up the giant steps and passed under the great, golden doors that barred his passage further. Micro began bobbing down the long hallway ahead before going under some more gates. He was now outside, in a lovely pavilion. White columns supported a ledge running around the area. In the back were three large chairs. Something was sitting in the middle one.

He was massive, easily the tallest thing Micro had ever seen. And the Phantom Blot was close to 11 feet. It had a kind and gentle face, with what seemed like golden smoke for a beard. He wore long white robes and his feet were covered with golden sandals. His head was bowed in concentration.

Micro quietly bobbed over to his left and saw it. A large, golden globe was suspended over a dish in the next room. This room was even larger than the one Micro had just left. Micro bobbed over to it and climbed onto the dish. He then lifted himself up and caught the globe in its revolution. He then quickly swooped onto it and bean to cover part of it. He blended in just as the Blot had intended. And thus began the reign of Micro on the globe. For whatever happened on the globe, happened on the Earth.

(1)

The demons were pleased. It had been many years since Micro absorbed himself onto the globe and things were starting to turn in their favor a little. The PB Organization had been restarted, with even more evil villains in admission. The Phantom Blot was pleased. He sat, looking over the endless desert with his new lieutenant. "This is perfection itself." The Blot said to his commander. "Everything is going to turn out in my favor."

"Yes, sir." The demon said is approval. The Blot turned to him.

"You are certain that the stone is here?" the Blot asked. The soldier stopped.

"This is where our source told us it was, my lord." The lieutenant backed up a ways. "It was found in Rosetta I believe."

"So you believe is how I act." The Blot said quietly. It was then that he began moving out of the desert.

"My lord, where are you…"

"It is not here." The Phantom said. "It is somewhere else."

"Do you now for certain?" the soldier said as he sped up to meet his angry master.

"Because it was you that informed me." The Phantom replied. "I don't trust you enough. Move out." The Blot disappeared and the soldier was left in the middle of a desert. He made to disappear when he saw the man in the iron mask.

(1)

The small platoon of men was driving along in their squad car. The orders had been given. They were to drive in an intercept the meeting. Their only concern was just who they were supposed to be intercepting. "Okay men, we are near the drop off point." Their commander said. Even this big, burly man looked white to his marrow. "Prepare for the drop. On my count. Three. Two. One." The truck shook. Those that had stood up were suddenly jostled around the cramped quarters. Some riffles fell lose and the shakes became more intense.

"What in the name of all that's good was that?" one of the soldiers cried. They looked around the small, steel cabin. No windows allowed a look at what was attacking the car.

"I'll check on Jenkins." The commander said. "You lily-livered nuts stay here." The commander got up and shoved his way past most of them now sitting recruits. One of them was sitting at the far corner, hurriedly praying on his rosary beads. He made to put them away as the commanding eagle passed by. "I wouldn't stop just yet." The eagle said to the young cat. He promptly returned to his saving prayers. The commander entered the driver's cockpit. "What's the problem, Jenkins?"

There was no one to give a reply. The cockpit was empty, wind billowing in through the gaping hole that was once the entire front of the car. The commander looked around and took some careful steps out into the open desert. Nothing was in the sky and there were no sounds but his own deep breathing.

He walked a few more inches from the car and looked at the blank horizon. He kept looking, not noticing the small amount of sand that moved to his left. In an instant, he was taken up by the billowing black cloud. It then reared itself towards the metal car. It rammed it head on, flipping it onto its side. It rose up and promptly swallowed the car and passengers in one swift stroke. It then seeped beneath the sand and disappearing as quickly as it had struck. Only one cat remained, rosary beads clutched in his shaking hands.

(1)

The memo came in a week later. The convoy had been savagely attacked by a black cloud is what the cat had told the operator. It had clearly been terrorists using a cover of black smoke. The cat had been promptly admitted to a psych institute until he would make a full recovery. "We lost a lot of good men out there, Blared." The officer said as he stared at the immortal bat that was looking out the window of his apartment. The vast desert was but a line on the now empty horizon. "Care to give an explanation?"

Blared looked away and closed his eyes. He raised one claw and pointed one finger down onto the map he had in front of him. It shifted slightly and Blared exhaled.

"It did not occur." Blared said in a mixture of sadness and happiness. "I am sorry your men wasted their lives for something that did not happen."

"You really sound like it." The officer said sarcastically. Blared spun around. His face was heavy from the long years of suffering he had felt. Separated from his siblings by the long and troublesome task that had been given him long ago. All mortal friends passed onto the great beyond.

"I do feel badly of this loss, but I cannot bring them back as you so wish." Blared retorted. "Just because someone is immortal does not mean that they don't have flaws."

"Like your filth of a brother Ye?"

"Shut up about him!" Blared roared. He threw the map on the floor. "I know he may be cold and bitter on the inside, but there is still good in him. It is what he was made for. Give him some time."

"We've given enough time to you." The officer said. He pressed a small button. A few armed men entered. Blared stared around at the men. "Either we get some results or you get it, get it?" Blared was furious at the very least.

"You dare even think of opposing me?" Blared asked. "I have done all I can to help you thrive. To keep on living! Aren't you grateful for that?"

"Oh, we are. But given circumstances, the rest are not." The officer said, raising his own gun. "Now, what is it that's been going on?"

"I am not permitted to tell you. I am and will only give that info to those I can trust! You, I hardly think I can give you my name."

"And yet we all know it." The officer added. Blared's eyes grew wide. "Vampires just, shouldn't be, should they?" They opened fire. Blared flew backwards out the window. He never opened his wings for flight. He never even opened his eyes to see the bullets hit himself.

(1)

It was clear and sunny in Britain as an old man made his way down the street. He gave glances to his sides. He opened the door of the museum and moved upwards. He knew his destination. It was early. Almost no one was there. "Check the area." The man crooned as he released a small black plume into the air. It instantly began to curve and dip around the entrances. The man turned the bend and pushed open the double doors. It was sitting in the very center of the room in the giant glass case. The Rosetta Stone. The man morphed back to his true form and made for the slab of stone.

"Finally!" the Phantom Blot cried. "I was right. It was not in the desert." The Blot looked it over before finally agreeing on taking it out. He slipped a tentacle under the small gap between the glasses. It slowly writhed upwards, finally clutching its prize. He started to absorb it when he noticed something different in the room. He turned his head to see what it was. The Nightmare was not back, so no danger was apparent. Yet, he felt as if something was not as it had been. He scanned the room. There was nothing but scrolls and giant balls around the room. What had it been?

"Focus." The Phantom told himself. He continued to grip the stone when he finally noticed what he never had. A crystal ball was spiraling through the air at him. It hit him full in the face, forcing him back and making him relinquish what he had tried to get. Crystal floated up and pointed a small laser at the Blot. He rolled sideways, missing the small explosion that had followed.

"You don't think we had known about your little plan?" Crystal taunted. She aimed again at the Phantom.

"I don't doubt it." The Blot said. "Blared is remarkably smart. But I never thought he would have been this smart as to put a spy in here."

"Don't insult my brother!" Crystal shouted.

"Oh, that's right. He bit it didn't he?" the Phantom taunted.

"Shut up!" Crystal shouted. She aimed another blast at him. It was at this time that the Nightmare joined the equation. Crystal reared and was instantly swept into a battle with the black cloud. The Phantom Blot straightened and slipped his hand under the glass pane this time. He soaked up the stone and gave a small laugh. It was then that Crystal hit home.

The blast shattered the glass, triggering the alarm. The Blot shook his head and recalled the Nightmare. The guards were sprinting into the room, but none of them were in time to see the black shadow hiding behind a cabinet. Crystal was sitting lopsided on a small holder. She gave a look at the shadow leaving the museum.

"He didn't." Crystal said silently to herself. She looked back at the glass box. It was shattered but the stone slab was still sitting on its holder, however sloppy it looked. "He didn't." Crystal breathed again. They had thwarted him again.

The Phantom Blot was returning to his chambers. He gripped he wall to support himself. It was then that he removed the Rosetta Stone from himself. The copy had been successfully placed in the real one's stead. He gave a small giggle to himself. He had gotten the upper hand.

(1)

It was a giant, circular room. Black flame torches lit the walls of the otherwise gloomy room. Around the table were six, high stone chairs around the circular table in the center. Red and black designs were revolving around the room. He had long since abandoned his earth residence. He had kept it as a nice way to stay on Earth and yet now he knew it would not be safe. He and his followers would meet in secret. "Welcome, my faithful." The Phantom Blot said commandingly. "It is good to see you all answering the call."

"I came as fast as I could go my lord." Magicia said with a small bow. She was sitting directly opposite Pete.

"You knew we would join you of course?" Maria duck asked for herself and Jonathan. The Blot gave a small chuckle and gave a sweep over the PB Organization. Mortimer was sitting straight backed and proud as always.

"Such pride for someone of your age." The Blot retorted. Mortimer snapped to and gave a look down the table.

"Yes, and yet my fall has already happened." Mortimer responded. The Blot gave a small nod and looked them over.

"As you all know, I have called you all together for one thing. And that is to relish in my victory." The Phantom raised his hand. "As we speak, Hubert is putting the finishing touches on the time stop. We will have free reign over the globe, and the heavens! Their defenses will be completely down. And then we will strike. I will have the Nightmare bring up the rear of the attack. All troops will be deployed to the upper battlefield."

"And this will work?" Mr. Duck asked. "Are we certain of a victory?"

"I have one of the Terms of Power." The Phantom Blot said. All was silent. "I in fact took it from a British museum a few days ago. Now, all that remains is the Gateway and the Water of course. I will retrieve the water in due course. For now, we must put efforts into finding the elusive Gateway."

"You have our allegiance and our word." Pete said as they got up and left. The Blot watched them go. When he was sure they had left him, he turned to his soldier.

"Tell Hubert to wait a bit on his time stop. I want a few more days before I can have my victory."

"As you wish." The soldier said before departing. The Phantom Blot sat there and he started to think to himself of the possibility of a final victory at last. Then, he began to laugh. And he gave a tremendous laugh so to shake the very room, his head bent back in glee, his new teeth shining in the black glow.

(1)

The demons were standing in a neat line, waiting for a command to move out. It was then that they got the news. The invasion was being delayed. They skulked around for a few moments before they saw him coming down the path. It was a tall man with a long flowing green cloak. The thing that caught the most attention was the iron mask he wore over his head.

It was buckled tight against the sides of his face; two grim looking horns were sticking out of the top. He wore tight iron gloves over his bony hands and his iron boots added to his menacing appearance. Some soldiers immediately backed up while others fled all together. Only one brave officer remained at the front of the gates. The man stopped in front of the tall black gates and gave a long, shuttering breath.

"Le roi de la terre souhaite converser avec ceux fidèles au ciel." The man said in his chilling tone. The officer nodded and opened the gate. The masked man stepped inside, and in a wish of his cloak, he had walked up and down the line of soldiers. He turned to the officer and gave a few mumbled words. The only phrase that could be heard was, "…our meeting in Cairo has not yet been kept." The officer at once started to tremble. The ironclad man went on and the officer grew wearier.

"I shall fetch him at once." The officer said. He began to walk when the iron glove closed on his shoulder. The man bent forward and whispered something in the officer's ear. "I shall get _both_ of them. Sorry my master." The officer took off without a second glance backwards. The troops were left in an awkward silence with the man in the iron mask. Then, the man moved to the gate and flung it open.

"I have a job for you." The man said. He gestured for them to walk forward. No one dared make a step. "That was an order." The man withdrew two, gruesome looking swords from his belt and waved them threateningly. Everyone filed out as fast as their legs could carry them. It was then that the officer returned with the two people that had been sent for. One was a mangy looking dog. The other was a small, quivering eagle. The man looked over the dog first. "I have no doubt that you will join me, Berscout."

"I will do so. It's better then what this freak is doing." Berscout retorted. "He didn't even let me join his organization thingy. And after all the help I gave him in that Revolution. I didn't even know he was what he is! I mean…"

"That will do." The man moved on to the bird. It was clearly scared of where it was. It gave a small look at the man in the mask and gave a small faint. The man raised his swords and brought them down on the poor eagle. It instantly vanished from existence. "I can't have Greggory ruining my plans." Was the only explanation given. "He cannot give me away." And with that final word, he turned and walked out of the gate, Berscout following his new master.

(1)

The Phantom Blot made his way forward. The land was slightly damp but nothing else. The area had been abandoned after the curse had been lifted. He had known they would. He climbed the small hill and walked out. He stopped. "It cannot be!" the Blot shrieked. He glided forward and was horrorstruck. The entire lake had been drained. The Water was gone. He gazed down on it for a few more seconds before noticing the small movement behind him. He turned and lashed out with his black tentacle. It knocked Harry down off his branch he had been preoccupying a moment before. "Spying?"

"Not so well." Harry answered, getting to his feet. "Would have been better if I hadn't had to itch."

"I can tell." The Phantom replied. He drew his swords as Harry grabbed his…he wasn't exactly a fighter. "No weapon?"

"I wasn't exactly supposed to fight you. Just spy." Harry admitted meekly.

"Such a shame for you then." The Blot said with a deep happiness in his voice. He thrust at Harry but missed. Harry was already up the tree. The Blot followed. It was not long before he caught up to Harry and raised his dual blades.

"Now, can't we handle this, like civilized men?" Harry asked, eyeing the fall below.

"No. We can't." the Blot reasoned. He lifted the swords and brought them down hard. Only a small stub was left of the branch that had once held Harry.

(1)

The time had come at last! The soldiers were prepared. Though the mysterious loss of men was noticed, it was no a severe hindrance. The Nightmare had been sent ahead to cordon off the battle area. The Phantom Blot stood atop his fiery fortress with the whimpering Hubert behind him, bent over his large machine. "I have waited and planned of this day for all eternity. And now it becomes a very true reality." The Blot dictated. " And you get the very high honor of making this come true. You should be very happy." The Blot gave Hubert a giant smile, though it was twisted and full of menace. Hubert gave a small whimper. "Hubert, activate the time stop, and send me into a glorious victory!"

Hubert flicked the switch and time stopped.

The army raced forward towards the battlefield.

The Phantom Blot gave a giant laugh.

The end had finally come.


	2. PART 2

**PART 2**

**PRELUDE TO A BATTLE **

Sara was the first to climb the ridge. She turned and helped Kayla and Alyssa up. Dustin, Max, and Michael were bringing up the rear. Sarah, Jenna, and Kelsey were in a tight group in the middle, carrying the supplies they had bought at the last province. "They seemed nice enough." Sarah added as she lifted it up to Jenna.

"But they were demons all the same." Jenna pointed out. She heaved the luggage onto the top and began to set up their camp.

"Still is odd how we can be comfortable in enemy territory." Sara added as she scribbled some notes in her new journal. "And yet they don't seem to notice us."

"I think it is because we try to blend in." Max pointed out as he pointed at the demon uniforms they had taken from some demons they had met early on.

"That may be, but you would think they would sense us." Kelsey added on a side note.

"I could take them either way. I don't mind." Alyssa added as she flexed her knuckles.

"As much as you could, I really don't feel like getting into a fight." Dustin said as he stroked his beard. He opened the map and began to look it over. Sarah joined him.

"Where do you think we are?" Sarah asked as she passed him a cup of water.

"Somewhere over by the Darkness wastes I would guess." Dustin answered, pointing to a very dark section of the map.

"Yeah, I would say the same." Michael agreed. "And they say the White Palace is right past the Hopeless ravine." Michael pointed to a huge crevice slightly northeast of the Wastes.

"So we should start off in that direction tomorrow." Sarah said as Dustin rolled up the map and stuffed it in his rucksack.

"Finally, we've been wandering around for a while now." Kayla said as she and Jenna spread out the tents.

"I have to agree." Jenna added. "We do seem to have been going nowhere for a long time."

"Well, not any more." Max said as he got up and bean the fire. "Now, we are heading straight for that palace."

"Well, almost directly." Michael corrected. "We still have that ravine."

"Yeah, but we'll get through that and then it is straight through the Wastes." Kelsey pointed out.

"Which means we have to walk a really long way before we get there." Alyssa put it simply.

"Can we just get dinner started and go to bed?" Sara complained.

"If you want to." Dustin said lamely and began to put the chicken into the pot.

(2)

Sarah sat bolt up right. Something was not right. She crawled out from under her sheets and walked to the edge of the ridge. Something was going on. A big something. "Dustin, wake up!" She hissed as she shook her brother awake.

"Whatsgoingonoutthere?" Dustin asked lazily as he rubbed his eyes. Sarah pointed to it. A giant blaze was going on in the farthest city. Dustin stood up. "When did that start?"

"I don't know. I just saw it." Sarah added sheepishly.

"Wake everyone else." Dustin said as he took some steps toward the fire. Sarah grabbed his shoulder.

"Be careful." She pleaded. "It is really dangerous."

"I will. But I don't think I'm the biggest concern." Dustin departed and Sarah stood there. She watched until Dustin's cloak disappeared behind a boulder. She got everyone up as he had asked. Something was definitely wrong.

(2)

Dustin crept up to the small town. He held his cloak close to himself, trying as best he could to stay hidden. The center of the town was filled with books. They were blazing like a new sun. He crept a little closer and put his helmet on. He straightened up and walked into the pub. A large celebration was in progress. The bar was full and many of the booths were occupied. Dustin inched to the bar and tried to take a seat. "So, they finally did it?" one demon asked the other.

"Yeah, I'm going up tomorrow." The other responded. "You?"

"I think I will. I mean, we aren't exactly going to lose."

"You better. I want to be there when they finally win. It is going to be awesome."

"Win what?" Dustin blurted as he took a sip of his noxin.

"You asking me that?" the demon asked with a wry face. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"You don't know about the big invasion o' Heaven? It's only been the talk of the underworld for what….four years."

"Invasion of Heaven?" Dustin asked warily. "As in, you are going to take it?"

"Duh! We just put up the time stop. Heaven is completely vulnerable."

"Yep, and we couldn't a done this without that pretty little thing's help too." The demon pointed to a booth that was halfway in light and half way in darkness. A small squirrel sat there with her drink in between her paws. "Cheers to you love!" The demon raised his goblet and swallowed. Casey lifted hers slightly but did not even think of taking a sip.

"Casey!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Nothing." Dustin got up and walked over to the booth. "May I sit here?"

"Of course. Its not like I care." Casey responded melodramatically. She swirled her drink around and gave a heavy sigh. "You wouldn't know what I've been through."

"Actually, I do. And I'm sorry that it was all our faults." Dustin replied as he gave a glance around. Casey looked up shocked and Dustin removed his helmet slightly. Just enough to show his face for a second.

"Dustin!" Casey exclaimed. Casey spilled her drink and made to get up but Dustin grabbed her wrist, knocking his drink over in the process. Some demons looked at the strange couple.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Dustin pleaded.

"Why are you here? Are the others here as well?" Casey asked.

"Yes, they are waiting for me. I came to see what was going on."

"Well, you saw it. Now leave me alone." Casey made out of the door, Dustin following close behind her.

"Listen, I just want you to listen to me."

"Fine." Casey replied as she turned to Dustin. "What do you need to say? You already shunned me."

"And you already showed us that you are still our friend." Casey looked shocked. "You said that you were sorry right after you killed Max's father. Don't tell me that you aren't feeling some sort of repentance from what you did."

"I do feel off, but it will pass. It did before." Casey stormed off. Dustin clung to his last hope.

"Come back with me." Dustin called out. "We need you. Like I said, we are sorry." He got down on his knees as Casey stared at him. Then, he saw the Nightmare appear and engulf him. He felt the tentacles consume him and choke him and rip at him. He gave a cry of pain before he lost consciousness.

(2)

Dustin woke up in a cold sweat. Sarah was bent over him, applying a wet cloth that Kelsey handed her. "Hello sleeping beauty." Kelsey teased as Sarah placed the cloth on the back of Dustin's neck.

"How long have I been out?" Dustin asked as he got to his senses.

"Roughly an hour." Sarah responded.

"Scared us to death when you and Casey just appeared out of nowhere." Sara said as she climbed into the tent with Max behind her.

"How're you feeling?" Max asked as he put his sword on the ground.

"Just fine." Dustin responded. "Where's Casey?"

"She's outside with Alyssa and Kayla and Jenna." Sara answered.

"Michael is getting our food together." Kelsey said as Sarah handed the cloth back to her.

"We want to move out as soon as we are done." Sarah said. "No need to dawdle."

"Personally, I'm fine staying here." Max replied.

"But it isn't safe." Sara said. "The Nightmare already got a whiff of Dustin."

"How is that a bad thing?" Dustin asked. Sarah looked at Kelsey.

"Well, back in the woods, when you connected with it, it kind of got into you." Kelsey explained.

"And vice versa." Sarah added. "That was dad's gift to you. His invulnerability helped you in that fight, but the Nightmare now knows that you and us are here from contact when Casey teleported you here."

"We have to move quickly or the demons will be on us." Sara added.

"Well…" Dustin said as he got warily up. "We had best leave as fast as we can."

"Right o." Max said as he helped his friend outside. Casey was sitting in a circle with Kayla, Jenna, and Alyssa around her. They all looked up to see him walking out.

"You're okay!" Jenna exclaimed as she rushed over to him with Alyssa behind her.

"Don't scare me like that again or else this fist is going into your face." Alyssa said as she raised a fist and Jenna threw her arms around Dustin.

"I thought he was already dead." Kayla stated.

"How optimistic of you." Jenna teased. Casey turned her eyes away from Dustin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think the Nightmare would react like that." Casey murmured. "I use it to teleport all the time. I never saw it attack before."

"It's not your fault." Kayla reassured. "It was the Nightmare that attacked."

"But I brought it." Casey hung her head lower.

"Just get over it." Michael said as he handed the sacks out to everyone. He skipped over Dustin.

"Where's mine?" Dustin asked as he grasped his neck from the pain.

"I don't think you should carry anything. Not in your condition." Michael answered.

"I can handle it." Dustin replied as he grabbed his sack and threw it over his shoulder.

(2)

Their boat split the water like paper. As Michael stuck the pole into the inky black water, the small slurp of water barely made a splash. It was as if they were alone in a silent world. In all reality, they were. Sara gave a glance over the side of the boat and gave s shudder. A quick glimpse of the body was all she needed. "Why is the water always full of dead people?"

"Because there isn't enough room for the living people." Jenna answered as she also gave a look over the edge. She shivered a little and set her eyes back on the inside hull of the skiff. Sarah ducked beneath a tree limb as Kayla shuffled the cards for another game of spit with herself and Alyssa.

"How much farther till we are out of this thing?" Kayla asked as she counted out the cards.

"I have to admit, it is kind of spooky here." Alyssa said as she picked up her pile. Sarah gave a look to her brother, who sat there with his lantern held at his side.

"Any answer?" Sarah asked.

"That's fine. I'm used to being ignored." Kayla added as she and Alyssa began to play. Kayla was slow to start but Alyssa was not taking this into account.

"I'm not sure." Dustin said as he unrolled the map again and, with Max's help, flattened it against the bottom of the boat.

"We just passed that." Max pointed to a large tree that took up a good deal of river.

"And that rock is coming up." Sara said as she pointed to a large boulder ahead.

"So that makes how far?" Dustin asked. He was never good at doing math. Sarah had it added up in a heartbeat.

"That makes for twelve miles to go." Sarah answered.

"That's a long way." Jenna observed, fingering her bow in caution as she took another look over the side.

"Don't worry." Casey reassured. "You can cut across the small island coming up. If you could call it an island."

"Well, I guess that is our call of action." Max said as he patted Casey on the back. Casey cringed a little. "You have got to lighten up. We don't hate you."

"Yeah, I'm better now." Dustin said as he stared back at the map. His face tensed as he saw the small bubble of water soaking through the center of the map. "Water!" He cried as he lifted the map up. The crack in the boat widened slightly as another bubble of water forged its way through. Michael stopped his steering for a moment, allowing the pole to get lodged in the mud.

"No. My staff!" Michael cried as the skiff floated outside of reach. The rod was standing straight up in the murky, corpse filled water.

"Never mind that!" Max yelled as he pulled Casey onto his shoulders. "We have bigger issues." He pointed to the fingers that had appeared in the small hole. Casey gave a small squeal and shivered behind Max.

"We gotta get out of here!" Michael shouted as the boat began to crack further. An entire arm was now floating in the mossy grey water. Jenna grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed a shot. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit its target with precision.

"Everybody grab on to the rope!" Jenna shrieked over the yells and screams of the trapped passengers. They complied, but a little too late. The skiff broke in half, sending them splashing into the water. Their packs sank quickly to the bottom, only impaired by the rising bodies.

"Guys, I don't think this is safe anymore." Kelsey said as she scrambled for a rope.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked as she turned to her. She didn't need to ask. She could have just seen the arms rising on their own to put it together.

"Head for shore!" Max cried as he helped Kelsey onto the rope.

"Just keep moving." Casey instructed as she crawled onto the dry land. It was not long before each was trying to pry off the corpses clinging to their flesh. Sarah was the second to reach the shore.

"Grab the staff!" Sarah shouted as she held her pole out to Kayla, who was taking on water. Only her eyes were visible above the wave of dead flash and rotting bones. Kayla happily obliged. After she was pulled ashore, Max and Sara came on land too.

"Where are the rest of them?" Casey asked as she gave a sad glance over the now churning water. Dustin, Alyssa, and Kelsey had disappeared from view. Jenna was half way across the rope with Michael fighting off attackers behind her.

"Help her up!" Max shouted, as he lost no time in wading out a little and helping Jenna ashore. He then dove back into the fray and reemerged later holding Michael in his arm.

"What about the others?" Sara asked as she saw three bodies dive deeper into the water towards something.

"Casey, help them." Kayla pleaded. "Use some of your power."

Casey gave a short squeak and then closed her eyes. She bent over in concentration and then let the Gateway blast out of her hands. The bodies ceased to move and, in fact, they began to sink. Then, simultaneously, Dustin, Alyssa, and Kelsey all resurfaced. They all had red faces and Kelsey had a small chunk missing from her leg. Dustin's bead was no longer there, a clean red gash in his chin no resigned there. Alyssa seemed the least bruised out of the three. They stroked to the shore and hoisted themselves onto the ledge of earth.

"Are you alright?" Jenna asked as she bent over Alyssa and Kelsey.

"Barely." Alyssa responded. She coughed up a finger and lay back down. It was not long before the air began to chill and a kind of shadow passed over the Waste.

"I think I made an oopsie." Casey said as she began to walk backwards.

"What do you mean?" Kelsey panted as Michael helped his sister up.

"Well, I the Gateway may have attracted the Nightmare by accident." Casey said as she gave a small flick at the shadow that was now descending upon the area.

"Well, my idea is to RUN!" Sara shouted as she took off running. Michael helped Kelsey along as Dustin and Alyssa ran on foot at the back of the group. And as they took flight from the Nightmare, the fog began to roll. And the fog spread so thick it was impossible to see the rocks in front of your feet. It was also impossible to see the ledges that led to steep drops

"Casey, where does this shortcut lead?" Jenna asked as she stumbled over a large hill.

"Well, it cuts off five miles." Casey replied. "But we would end up above the ravine instead of in it." Their faces dropped, as did they. Sarah thrust her pole to the wall. It snapped clean in two. Dustin grasped for anything but was quickly thrown into Sara, Jenna, and Michael. Max, Kayla, and Kelsey were the first to disappear into the foggy bottom. They all hit the ground hard. And they were all much worse off then they were before.

(2)

Michael got up slowly as he began to rub his rib cage. He pulled his hand away, blood smeared over it. His breath was tight as he began to crawl on his knees to Kelsey who lay a little ways away. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her over. One of her eyes was missing. He gave a small, faint sound. Max, who was extremely bruised and missing three of his fingers on his right hand, answered it. "We know." Max said as he tended to Michael. He wrapped a bandage around his chest. The pain seemed to increase, obscuring his vision.

"Thanks." He said faintly. "What about her?" Max looked down at her and took out a bundle of cloth and put it underneath an eye patch. The bleeding was subdued. He then bent over and lifted her onto his back.

"Come on." Max said as they rejoined the group. As they approached, they saw the rest of them standing up. Many of them were in the same condition as Michael and Max were. Casey however was completely unscathed. No doubt the Nightmare had saved her. "All are here, Dustin."

"Good, because I can see the palace up ahead." Alyssa responded as she handed Dustin the telescope. Dustin took it with his good hand, the other having been broken in what looked painful to even think of. He lifted it gingerly up to his eyes and gave a small laugh.

"There it is." Dustin said with a small smile. Off in the distance stood a towering white structure that looked so out of place against the surrounding darkness. "Let's head out."

(2)

The giant white palace towered over everything that fell in its shadow. Jenna gazed up to the topmost spire. It was impossible to see the details. "And your parents made this?"

"I think that Morcius helped them." Kelsey stated as she twitched. She was shaking as she touched her eye patch.

"Maybe Blared helped out a little." Max suggested. Dustin and Sarah reached the wall and gave a loud sigh.

"There is no door." Dustin whined. He checked the surrounding pillars for a sign of entry.

"Maybe it just needs a gentle touch." Sarah said as she placed her palm on the marble wall. A hole instantly opened and a great light escaped out and illuminated the injured and saddened travelers. Then, they began to crawl inside. The place was just as they had left it, with spears and some black goo on the floor.

"Hasn't changed much." Sara claimed as she climbed inside the warm light.

"How would it have?" Michael asked. Dustin and Casey stood together over the center of the floor. Casey gave a fast punch over the floor and it slid open to reveal a small space. Inside of it, swirling contently was the Gateway.

"Okay, now we get dad back to finish this." Dustin said as he took a step down towards it. Casey grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think you can do that." Casey said as she frowned.

"Why not?" Max asked. Casey turned to him.

"Well, that isn't its purpose anymore." She stated.

"It's purpose?" Alyssa asked. "What was its purpose in the first place?"

"Well…" Casey began. "It all started when God saw t trouble humanity was in. He flooded the Earth of course but then he found another way to help out. He put three items on Earth that, when combined, would be able to defeat the devil. Of course, he had to split them up. It was too dangerous to keep them all together."

"So, what does this have to do with the Gateway?" Kayla asked.

"The Gateway is one of them." Casey said. "And it is the most powerful."

"How so?" Jenna asked.

"Well, it gives immortality to those who survive it and it is also a direct link to the afterlife. I mean, it can also create things. Look at Blared. He was created from it. And, God isn't exactly stupid. He put a safety device in all of them. Whenever the Phantom Blot is acting up around them, they kind of lay low. In other words, they will only work for the good instead of him."

"So, he would need someone else to take it for him." Max concluded.

"Exactly." Casey answered. "And right now, we are in Hell, _his_ home. And that isn't the least of your worries."

"What is the least?" Kayla asked. Casey gave a small frown and glanced at them."

"The Phantom Blot has just launched an attack on Heaven and he has the Stone. It is shut off but we can't win without it."

"What!" Dustin shouted. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"You mean that he has already acted?" Max exclaimed.

"Then what about the Gateway?" Sarah asked. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know!" Casey said as she gave another glance over them. "We just have to move it." Casey then got an idea. She stuck her arm out and the Gateway instantly flew to her. She gave a small giggle. "It tickles." Then, the walls grew dark and they were suddenly made very aware of all the soldiers that had formed outside.

The spears and staffs clinked and clanged as the soldiers banged on the walls and the palace began to crumble. They screamed as staffs began to break through the marble, searching for a body to spear. Then, the noise faded and they were swept away in a swirling light. It was then that they felt the hard earth beneath them. They blinked their eyes and the world came into focus. They were sitting in a large room that looked old and musty. There were couches arranged in a square and a raccoon and old duck stood guard at the doors. They all recognized it.

"It's the waiting room." Sara responded.

"Why are we here?" Kelsey asked as she got up and was instantly hit in the eye. No pain came. She blinked and noticed her eyesight better then ever. Her eye was healed. Max stretched his new fingers and Michael examined his ribs. Not only were they healed, but shining gold armor was over it.

"What just happened?" Michael asked as he observed the others' armor as well.

"Welcome to the future." The duck said as he glanced at them. Meghan gave a large smile.

"Thanks for finally coming." She laughed and then ducked. A bullet zipped past her ear. She aimed her gun at the assassin and hit him dead in the head.

"Meghan?" Alyssa asked. "What…who are you?" She pointed to the old duck still at his post.

"Me. Why I am the renowned inventor Ludwig Von Drake." Ludwig answered.

(2)

They stood there in shock. "I read your legacy." Jenna said as she recovered.

"Ah! So it was not for naught." Ludwig responded. "I guess Mickey knew what he was doing before he died."

"What do you mean?" Dustin said as he walked forward a little, his new armor making a high clink.

"Your father planned his and his friend's deaths. He told me that he wanted me to contribute to his Sanctum because he wanted you to know me if you ever made it this far. He also wanted you to know what happened back then to use it later." Ludwig took a breath and gave a look out the window.

"So, when are we exactly?" Max asked.

"You are in the year 4096." Meghan responded. "And you just happen to be in the middle of the Phantom Blot's attack."

"He is attacking here too?" Sarah asked as she looked at Casey.

"But…He wasn't going for this though." Casey stuttered.

"Then how do you explain that?" Meghan asked. They looked out the window and saw massive Blot Birds flying across the steely sky. The Sky! It was a golden black. Small hints of red suggested a sunset but the sky said cage.

"What is that?" Sara asked as she pointed to the sky. It was completely encased in a steel wall.

"Well, we had to protect the Earth some how." Ludwig remarked as he gave a bang to the door. "With all of the Global Warming I had to shut out the sun. Stop the heating."

"But, wouldn't the heat build up?" Jenna asked.

"No." Ludwig responded. "I've made it so that the warm air escapes but the sun cannot get in."

"So, the Earth is wearing a giant iron mask?" Alyssa summed it up.

"'Till the end of the world." Meghan remarked.

"Now, we are here not just for you." Ludwig explained. "We are also here to get some reinforcements."

"What reinforcements?" Michael asked as he looked around.

"The ones that are sleeping." Meghan answered. The group looked at each other.

"They are sleeping?" Kelsey asked.

"Beneath us." Ludwig said as he hurried to the door. He flung it open and they gazed into the musty room that had once been the Musketeer Captain's office.

"Under here?" Dustin asked. "But, I used to work in here all the time."

"And we would have small parties too." Max reminded him.

"I know." Meghan remembered. "But there was more to this room than you know." She crossed to the chair and pulled the small lever and the chair instantly dropped bellow the floor. They gathered around the hole and gazed into the creeping darkness.

"Just go." Ludwig mumbled as he jumped bellow. They followed his lead. Their armor clanged with a metallic lightness as they landed on the ground. "Just down here." Ludwig held out his flashlight as he hurried them along the underground passage. They soon came into a room with a strange machine in the center.

"This was beneath here?" Kayla asked as she looked around. Jenna and Alyssa were looking over the machine carefully.

"What should we do?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Alyssa responded. "But if it does something weird I'll just smash it." Jenna glared at the words running across the screen.

**The soldiers you seek sleep inside the wall.**

"What the heck does that mean?" Kayla asked. Jenna gave it another look over and stared at the walls. She noticed a convenient circle above one of the walls.

"How many soldiers were you looking for?" Jenna asked. Ludwig saw it too.

"Three." He responded as they both looked up at the three circles arranged in the shape of the Royal seal. "Stand back." He raised his gun and smashed it into the wall. It instantly crumbled and three pods were exposed. Inside of them, sleeping contently, were Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"It those three guys that saved us!" Sara remarked.

"We came here to get them?" Casey asked.

"Well, they beat the Nightmare once. They can do it again." Meghan remarked. Instantly the pods gave a hiss and each creaked open. The three ducks swayed and stepped out of their pods.

"Where are we?" Huey asked.

"When are we?" Dewey asked as he looked at the glowing armor.

"How are we?" Louie said as he checked himself over.

(2)

They exited the cellar some time later. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were yawning and stretching. Casey led the way. She opened the large, decaying purple doors in the main entrance and they instantly fell. They gazed out at Paris, a completely war torn city. "Oh. My. God!" Sarah stammered as she stepped outside for the first time in millennia. "What happened?"

"I told you." Ludwig said as he rushed over to his hover ship. "This is all the Phantom Blot's doing."

"No." Casey shouted. Everyone turned to her. "I know what it looks like but he NEVER wanted to take the Earth like this. He only wanted Heaven. With Heaven, he also gains this."

"Then why is this happening?" Dustin asked.

"It does seem rather convincing." Michael said.

"Well, while you sit there," Ludwig said. He rummaged in his ship for something and then stumbled out. He was carrying a rather large box. He set it down and opened it. "You are going to need weapons. This is a war after all." He then withdrew a large sword and handed it to Dustin. He withdrew two more and handed them each to Max and Michael. He then revealed a large, metal pole. He gave this to Sarah. "This is a Blaster staff. It functions as a pole but when opened…" Sarah hit the small button on the edge and the pole opened in the center to reveal a dozen blaster arrows and a slot to fire them from.

Ludwig took out a whip and gave this to Kayla. "Old fashion but with a very handy trick." Ludwig then revealed the second whip hidden in the handle. He then took out a pen and handed it to Sara. It fired a laser out of the end. "A laser pen but, as all pens do, it can draw you out of anything." Sara then drew a bird in the air and instantly, a bird was soaring across their heads and off into the war torn, steely sky. He handed a bow and arrow to Jenna with a shield attached. He gave Alyssa a mace. "As much as I know you can use your fists, I think this will come in very useful. Each spike of this mace has poison inside of it. They can be taken off and thrown to become poison knives."

"This is a mirror with a very unique power. It can shift into a club and also serves as a shield." Ludwig handed the mirror/club/shield to Kelsey. He then withdrew a long staff with a globe at the top. "And this is for you, Casey. It is a staff that has the power to release energy rays and also creates a large, shield dome. I think this will be very useful." Ludwig handed it to Casey.

"But…I _know_ The Phantom Blot was not going to attack here. Are you certain that this is him?" Casey asked as she held her staff gingerly in her hands. Before Ludwig could respond, the air exploded in a loud thundering crack. The group was blown to the ground as they looked up at the dark red sky. They saw the monstrous beast fly back across the river as the flames began to roar around the bridge. The hover ship was beginning to lift off. Sara felt Michael grab her by the scruff of the neck and throw her into the steely inside of the giant ship. A black sparrow was sitting in the command bridge as the ship gave a giant lurch to the left. The occupants gave desperate looks out of the windows as the headquarters disappeared in a giant inferno.

"So, this is what the world has become." Sarah observed. Casey was sitting with the staff on her lap, pondering why things were this way.


	3. PART 3

**PART 3 **

**THE BATTLE OF EARTH **

The ship landed over a wharf, where there was a fleet of war vessels sitting on the murky brown water. Occasional cannon blasts lit the air around them as the birds above began to shriek. The group jumped out and walked forward, holding their new weapons in their hands. "Thank you, Jack." Meghan responded as she waved the sparrow away. Then Jack gave a nod and began to draw the ship up to the metallic sky.

"Why are we here?" Dustin asked as he gave a look behind him. Some floating tanks were hovering behind them. A couple feet away was a section of fighter planes, sleek and modernized.

"Well, it seems the Blot has gone for a full scale take over." Ludwig explained.

"He hasn't tried it before?" Kayla asked.

"He has but not like this." Ludwig answered. "He has taken the seas very quickly and he is gaining in the battlefield.

"Sounds bad." Huey observed.

"It gets worse." Meghan added. "We are losing the ground war just as fast because of the air attacks. We have to take out the birds and wraiths before we can halt the ground troops."

"And that's why we are here." Max summed up.

"Exactly." Ludwig said. "We just need you to split up. And we also need to start up the shield generators. This will shield all of our vehicles."

"I'm just going to guess that it is over there." Louie said as he stared off at a large metal warehouse.

"That would be correct." Ludwig responded as he tossed them the key ring.

(3)

The warehouse smelled of old eggs and spark plugs. The group wandered among the vast shelves, which contained back up supplies and the garage with the spare vehicles. The switch was somewhere in the middle of the complex. "Sure is dark." Alyssa added as they stepped around another shelf.

"Don't worry." Michael assured. "It should be close."

"That's what you said a couple of minutes ago." Jenna observed. Michael gave an unseen glare backwards as the aisle suddenly opened into a pale blue glow. The center of the warehouse was a wide circle of electrical towers. Each was connected at their spires with a long cable, which ran into a control panel in the center of the circle.

"I told you we would be here soon." Michael retorted. The group made their way through the rings of towers and crossed to the panel. Casey reached out and began to push buttons. A great whirring sound was heard as the towers began to glow a brighter blue.

"That should do it." Casey added as she stepped back. "Now then. We should head back to Ludw…" Her sentence was suddenly blotted out by a sharp clanging. They turned and drew their weapons. They moved cautiously forward as the towers illuminated their faces. A wheezing sound began to echo around the open room. It was then that the towers began to flicker. Kelsey and Sara turned to the control panel and gave a silent squeal as they stepped back. Michael, Max, and Jenna stuck their heads around the corner as everyone turned and gasped. A large, black object was leaned over the control panel. Blue energy was flying across the tattoos on his face. Dustin and Max began to walk towards it. It was then that the power went out. They were is complete darkness with the only light coming from the dark hood of the thing that was sucking the energy out of the system, its wheezing growing ever louder.

"What do we do?" Kayla asked Alyssa as they began to back up to a tower.

"Why are you asking me?" Alyssa responded. Then, the wheezing stopped as did the tattoos' glowing. They began to look around the room, but the darkness loomed like a thin veil against their eyes.

"Where is it?" Max asked.

"What was it doing?" Casey asked for the first time. "I know that isn't one of the Blot's."

"I don't think it was anyone's" Sara objected. Then, the towers began to glow pink. They slowly turned red and began to shake violently. One shattered in an explosion. They were blasted into another tower, which began to sputter.

"Run!" Dustin shouted as another tower blew, sending them stumbling to the floor. They got up and began to sprint down the shelves. The explosions sent the shelves spiraling across the floor, setting guns aflame and shelves into deadly disks. They turned down another aisle. Kelsey was holding her mirror up, protecting herself and Alyssa from falling items. Casey was busy setting up a defensive dome. They saw it ahead. The door. They sprinted down. None saw the black lump on the ground ahead. As they drew closer, Sara saw it and drew a small cage over it. That worked until the thing began to rise, lifting the cage off its shoulders. The hooded thing stood wheezing in the center of the aisle. The party drew to a close as the explosions became more destructive. The thing gave another wheeze and lifted his head. They backed up as they saw the iron mask beneath the hood. It was then that the Earth ripped open and a giant flame burst forth. They stumbled backwards as they gazed at the large, reptilian head and the leathery wings. The man in the iron mask sat astride it with his large, iron boots tucked between the wing joints. He gave it a sharp kick and the dragon began to rise out of the warehouse, ripping the ceiling off. The party stood in awe before the next explosion brought them back to reality. They ran out of the door and kept running.

"What was that thing?" Sarah asked as they sprinted towards the wharf.

"I have no idea." Casey replied.

(3)

Max was aboard the ship as it began to depart off into the sea. He had left his sister and the rest of his friends on land. This was his fight, he knew it. He saw it out there. The war boats did not look tough but the serpents pulling them did. Max drew his sword and gave the signal. The harpoons were launched. One serpent out of the hundreds went down. This was not going to end well. "Any other ideas?" Max asked the captain.

"I do not have any." The captain responded. Max looked grimly out to the horizon which was quickly filling up with the enemy.

"There has to be something." Max gave a look around and heaved another sigh. It was then that he felt the ship rock a bit. He walked to the port side and looked down. A giant creature was sitting in the murky brown water beneath the ship. "Who are you?"

"You may not know me but I know all about you, Max." Nessie replied. "I have come to help. And I have brought some extra help." Nessie gestured out to the front of the fleet. To Max's surprise, Merpeople began to rise out of the water. "We will help in any way that we can."

"Good, cause we are going to need it." Max said more to himself then her.

"Just set some nets up along the eastern flanks and set shields to high. Fire at any that break through the center. I will handle the right flank." Nessie said.

"What shields?" Max added sarcastically. Nessie looked up at him with a quizzical glance.

"You do have shields right?"

"We did. We also had some extra ammo and vehicles, and weapons. It just got blown up by that guy in the iron mask and stuff." Nessie floated under the water for an instant and then resurfaced.

"We are going to double our efforts then." Nessie went beneath the waves and was gone. Max gave the order and a couple of nets were set up behind the merpeople to the east. Max walked to the stern cannon and walked to the crane working the controls.

"Whatever you do, do not miss!" Max ordered. The crane did not need a reminder. Max gave another look at the sea and lifted his sword. He brought it down and the cannons began to blast away at the advancing lines. It was only a matter of time before they were lost.

(3)

Michael piloted the fighter expertly. He dodged and weaved through the thin clouds that were generated from some odd fans set into the iron mask across the world. He and the other sky fighters were engaged in a dog fight that took place above the battle field. He could make out the large transport that was carrying his friends to safety or battle. He was not sure. It was then that a monstrous black cloak flew at him. He hit the analog and instantly went into a spiral, knocking the wraith out of course. He threw open his left thrusters and set the wraith flaming downwards. "Keep to the left. That is where they are weak." Michael ordered into his head piece. "Watch for wraiths on your right."

A giant bird came flying at a fighter to Michael's right, knocking it out of the sky. It lunged for Michael but was stopped. It was speared by a horn that was attatched to a helmet which was sitting a a pig's head. A flying pig. Hogsty and his army had joined the fighters. The tide began to turn in the LG Institute's favor. Michael only hoped it would stay that way.

(3)

Dustin was looking out of the side door as the tank ground to a halt in front of a battalion of men. He grabbed his sword and jumped onto the hard earth, that was hard and cracked from the intense battles that were taking place on it. Sarah, Kelsey, Sara, Jenna, and Alyssa hopped off as well. Kayla, Meghan, and Casey sat aboard, electing to help out at the healing tents. "See you then." Dustin said as he waved good-bye to the girls. The tank roared up and quickly sped backwards as two men followed it, carrying two soldiers in a stretcher between them.

"Some war." Sarah commented as he twirled her staff in between her hands.

"Isn't this what all wars are like?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah. They are all so stupid." Alyssa commented as she pulled a spike off her mace. She held it in her hands and looked at the vial of poison set into it.

"Where should we start?" Jenna asked. She held her bow down in front of her. As if to answer the question, a mine went off a couple of feet away.

"I'm guessing right here." Sara said as she quickly drew herself a small shield to hold in her left arm.

"Well, let's get going." Dustin said as he waved them forward. Jenna and Sarah both released volleys of arrows as Kelsey started deflecting bullets. Alyssa was swinging the mace dangerously at the phantom soldiers. As Dustin ran into the fray, he looked skyward and saw it. The massive dragon was flying back and forth across the horizon, its iron masked rider astride it.

(3)

Ye sat in the corner of his den, a large frown across his face. All of the villagers were dead. The ice had melted and caused a flood. He was alone on the ridge, kept alive because of his immortality. "It is such a terrible feeling, isn't it?" his brother said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ye responded. He grunted and looked at the wall.

"I know you have some good feeling in you."

"Just because I had good in me does not mean that it is in there any more."

"But see! You understand how cold and cruel you have become. That is a step in the right direction."

"Go away, Blared!" Blared frowned as he backed up a bit.

"Fight it all you want, Ye." Blared responded as he looked at his brother. "I am going to help them. I know the value of a life."

"Shouldn't you be dead." Ye snapped. "You and Harry?"

"No. I can't be shot by mortals." Blared responded.

"What about Harry? He risked his life with the Phantom Blot just to make sure the scientist got all of the Water safely away."

"He is fine. He jumped at the last second." Blared said. "He didn't lose his life that day and neither did I."

"You don't even have a life." Ye retorted. Blared halted at the entrance and turned to Ye.

"Yes. I don't." Blared replied. "And none of us do. That was the price we pay."

"Then why should we pay it?" Ye asked. "We have power! We should use it." Ye gave a loud howl and stomped his foot. Blared frowned.

"So that is it?" Blared asked. "You are only sad because you have no one to boss around anymore. Maybe if you actually embraced the Gateway…"

"And what?" Ye retorted. "Be just like you! Be a slave to pathetic mortals?" Blared was mad now. He rushed at Ye and slammed him to the wall.

"Maybe you need a reminder of what we are!" Blared shouted. Ye was whimpering. "We are created from the Gateway. We have unbelievable powers. And yet, we are nothing but body. The Blot and God are all spirit. We are opposites and therefore we are the only ones who can hurt them. The mortals are both and therefore we can touch them and yet their makeup negates each other, making them unable to touch us. The more we come to understand their way of life, the closer to the Gateway and power we become. You are walking away from that path. You gain delight in ruining mortal life, not helping it. Does that help you know where you belong?"

"Why help them?" Ye asked. "Why help them if they will be taken care of after this world ends? When it ends we will merely disappear. Become nothing! We should be worshiped." Blared let Ye down and walked to the entrance. "And where are you going now?"

"I promised Minnie I would protect her children. I would die for them." And Blared flew off the mountain and across the horizon to the battle.

(3)

The place was almost deserted. The soldiers were above fighting, no one was sitting in the lobby of the great fortress. Blared made his way swiftly across the courtyard and through the steel doors. He swept across the vast corridors, stopping to make absolutely sure that he was not being watched. Blared saw the curtain and quickly drew through it. He was in a large circular room with black torches around the walls. Sitting on the table was the Rosetta Stone. "Yes." Blared exclaimed as he flew towards it and instantly grabbed it. As he began to lift it, he felt the stone begin to vibrate as it was reactivated. He also felt the sword fly through the air. Blared turned in time to see his attackers emerging from the walls.

"Hello, Blared." Pete said as he and Mortimer began to circle around him.

"So, this is what the PB Organization has become." Blared remarked as he put the Stone inside his cloak.

"It is a very important job of course." Maria stated.

"Yeah, it keeps the goodies from getting an advantage." Mortimer said.

"Of course." Blared said. "And this is what he makes you do? Not even fight."

"Shut Up!" Jonathan shouted as he raised his gun. Magicia lowered it.

"Save it for the fight." She advised. Blared backed up.

"So, any last words?" Pete asked.

"Now, where did I hear that before?" Blared taunted. "Oh yeah, it was right before you lost." The PB Organization opened fire and the room exploded in a mixture of gun powder and galunium. The attackers looked around and saw nothing. Blared was gone.

"So…" Magicia asked.

"Did we get him?" Mortimer finished.

"I don't think so." Jonathan remarked as he pointed to the sky. Blared was flying away with the Stone, laughing.

(3)

The ground battle was doing just as well as the sea. The sea had lost its nets as the ships were overrun with soldiers in hand to hand combat. Max gave a desperate look over the railing. "We need help!" Max shouted Nessie responded with a nod. She instantly dove deep into the ocean as Max continued his fight. Another ship pulled along side the ship. Before the men could board, the ship gave a giant creak and the ship rocked harshly. Max looked ahead and saw it.

A giant maelstrom was beginning to stir in the vast ocean. The merpeople were spiraling around in a tight circle, causing the water to swell and twist and form the giant whirlpool. Nessie was along with them at the very bottom. The ship lurched as it entered. The other ships were torn into shreds as the water began to churn and froth violently. Men fell overboard as the ship started to circle in the giant maelstrom.

"Hold on!" Max shouted to his men as the waves began to rise. Great swells drowned the deck as the ship took a nose dive into the surf. Then, they began to rise. The ship rose up out of the maelstrom. Max turned to see the water fall back in on itself, creating an even bigger undertow. The horizon was clear. All enemies had been wiped out. Max breathed a very deep breath and sank to the floor. "Chart a course for shore." Max ordered. "My friends need me now."

(3)

Meghan, Kayla and Casey were sitting next to the beds of the sick as they felt the earth shake. Kayla lost her balance for a second but recovered. Casey looked at Meghan as they began to lift another man onto the bed. "Could you get some more gauze from the closet?" Meghan asked Casey as she and Kayla began to check the man's pulse and breath.

"Sure." Casey replied as she ran out the door and across a hallway. She stopped. She turned to look back down the hallway and saw what looked like thousands of people sitting in the crowded area. One mother moved her children out of Casey's way. Ludwig walked past her, carrying a small pad with him. "What is this?" Casey asked as she gestured to the people.

"These?" Ludwig retorted. "These are the other patients."

"But why are there so many?" Casey asked as she saw a little girl coughing up what looked like blood.

"Well, after all of the Earth's resources were used up, taxes got higher everywhere. People were forced onto streets and those that could not find help died quickly from disease and no food." Ludwig looked at Casey. "The world is a cold place now. Much different from the past."

"But how did it get this bad?" Casey asked as she began to help the girl with her bandages.

"People stopped caring for the earth. For each other."

(3)

The air was alight with flashes and roaring with engines. Michael went into a spiral as his left flap was hit with a torpedo. He looked to the left and saw an enemy plane go down from Hogsty's horn. He gave a small smile and then saw another pig wrestling with a bird in the air. He swerved to help but quickly pulled back as the fight was broken up. Both were gone from sight as the dragon swallowed them. Michael gasped as he saw the iron clad man turn to him. The man gave a low moan and the creature turned to see Michael as well. The beast gave a loud roar and dove towards him. He was gaining on Michael when another fighter hit it in the side of its face. Huey had joined the fight. "Keep going!" Huey shouted as he spun backwards, avoiding the blast of fire that issued from the beast's mouth.

"Be careful." Michael shouted into his microphone. He turned and saw to his delight that the dragon was gone. He sighed and turned back to the battle. He shot down a bird and went for another. The dragon swooped from bellow and almost collided with Michael. He shrieked and flipped backwards. He looked back and saw that the man was no longer on the dragon's back. His stomach dropped as he heard his plane crunch. He looked to the back of the cockpit and saw footprints dented into the room, moving towards the window. He looked up and saw the iron mask looking down at him. Then he saw the two swords in his hands. He gave a shout and did a spiral.

The boots were still on the fighter. The man gave what sounded like a laugh and raised his two swords. Huey shot out of a group of planes, aiming to knock the man down. He never even felt the dragon catch his ship up in his mouth and crunch it into scrap. Michael was stunned. The man gave another low groan and looked back at Michael. He prepared to strike and then…

He lowered his swords and leapt back onto his dragon. They descended towards the ground and Michael was left with a dented fighter and the image of Huey's death stuck in his head.

(3)

Casey was tending to the children when a solemn Meghan entered the room. "Casey." She said. "We…need you outside."

"Okay." Casey responded as she patted one of the boys on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked to the door. She gave a last look back before following Meghan outside the clinic. She saw Kayla, Ludwig and a vampire gathered around in a small area. "What's up?"

"We have something to ask you." The vampire said, as he glided forward. "We need you to end this war quickly."

"You mean me?" Casey asked as she stared at the small group.

"Yeah." Kayla responded. "We do."

"But how can I help? I've only caused all of this." Casey retorted.

"This is one way." Ludwig said as she stepped aside to reveal a giant stone slab. "And I got this from my lab earlier today. I thought it would come in handy." Ludwig produced what looked like a large vacuum. He opened a hatch and began to pour the Water into a trench that ran around the Stone.

"We just need…" Blared began. He gestured to Casey. "The Gateway." Casey backed up a step and found Meghan holding her shoulder.

"Just…do it." Meghan began. Casey nodded and released the Gateway onto the Stone. They blended and melted with the Water, forming a circle of pure light.

"You see…" Blared began. "To help in the war, you need to sacrifice yourself." Casey was dumbfounded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took a step forward and into the circle. Kayla grabbed her arm.

"Casey…I won't forget you." Kayla stated as Casey began to glow.

"Don't worry." Casey relied. "I'm finally ending what I started." With that, Casey was lost in a swirling vortex of light and dark. Then, it vanished and the earth began to tremble. The circle faded, the Terms of Power gone forever. Then, the Gateway burst forth and rocketed into the sky and vanished in a whip of light. The Nightmare, however, formed into a long coil and began to twist itself off into the distance.

"No!" Blared shouted. He took off flying and was gone in a flash. The three bystanders were not looking at him. They were looking at the spot where the circle and Casey had been a moment ago. Kayla knelt next to it and began to cry. Meghan comforted her as Ludwig looked to the sky.

"It may have helped." Ludwig stated. "But I don't think it was much."

(3)

The fighting was beginning to lighten a bit, but not by much. The sea battle had been won and the air was coming to a swift victory. The land still shook with the blasts of artillery and the shouts of men fighting. "Not my favorite battle." Dustin joked as he and Sarah met near a battlement.

"Did you even have one?" Sarah asked. She shot an arrow bolt through a soldier and saw him fighting a group of men. "Morty!" Morty looked at his sister and gave a nod. He threw off his attackers in one stroke.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Morty replied.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Dustin asked as he tossed another guard to the ground.

"Just doing as my master wishes." Morty replied. He chuckled and threw a knife towards them. It was blocked by Kelsey's mirror.

"Well, the little rat finally came to the party." Kelsey snapped.

"Rat?" Morty asked as he looked around. "I'm a mouse dimbo."

"I'll show you dimbo!" Kelsey responded as she switched her mirror into a bat. A small spike flew over her head and landed at Morty's feet.

"What is this?" Morty asked. "Some piece of…" The dart exploded on Morty, splattering the poison over him.

"You're welcome." Alyssa responded as she ran past them. And refilled the dart.

"Well, keep going." Sara responded as she and Jenna rushed by with another wave of troops. Kelsey formed ranks with them.

"Shall we?" Dustin remarked sarcastically.

"We shall." Sarah responded. They began to run and they saw the battle unfold before them. A tank to the right was under heavy fire from a dozen wolves.

"To the right, quick." Dustin ordered, not yet understanding the new vantage point. He kicked his legs an yet felt no ground beneath them. He looked down and saw the battle growing smaller. He looked to Sarah, who was very pale. "Sarah, I think we're…" Sarah shot him a look and then returned her gaze to what was making them fly high above the earth. They were in the large talons of a fierce dragon, the man in the iron mask sitting astride its back. Then, Dustin felt a jolt as the dragon's grip loosened. He turned to see them arriving fast towards a steel tower. He turned to Sarah and then lost her. He looked forward and had enough time to shout before he was thrown through a window near the middle of the tower. The dragon soared higher and the iron clad man jumped to where Dustin now lay.

Dustin stumbled to his feet as he looked at the man in the iron mask standing before him. The man gave a small lurch and waked to the left. Dustin raised his sword waited for the strike. "I do not wish to kill you, Mickey." The man replied.

"Mickey?" Dustin said. "My name is Dustin."

"No! I know what he looks like. I know he was the reason I was no able to fully crack Minnie. He is the reason for my failure. And now, you and your precious Minnie will pay for the injustice you have given me." The man ran to the left and was lost to the shadows. Dustin spun to see where he had gone and yet saw nothing. He spun around and saw Sarah fall from above. She landed on a walkway just above him and stood up.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked as Dustin shrugged. Then, he was hit. He was thrashed from the right and toppled some feet before he was kicked in the face, sending him over the railing and down to the lower level of the metal tower. He hit the floor hard and rolled over. He sat up and looked up. He saw the mask staring straight at him. He gasped and then noticed something. The mask was empty. The iron armor was sitting underneath it. The man was no longer covered. He stood up and scanned the rafters. He never saw his attacker behind him. He spun in time to miss the flying attack. The thing stood up and withdrew his dual swords. He spun to face Dustin.

"You!" Dustin shouted as he saw the face.

"It is time you paid for what you did. Minnie takes my dragon. We fight to the death." Emil Eagle responded.

(3)

Max returned to the wharf where Louie and Dewey sat depressed. "We won the sea. And by the looks of it, the air is being taken right now." Max remarked as he gazed upon the sky, with a few birds left to fight.

"Huey is gone." Dewey stated. He lowered his head and Max stood for a few moments in silent respect.

"How did it happen?" Max asked as he broke the silence.

"He went up to help out Michael." Louie answered. "He never came down." The air began to hum as a fighter plane landed a few feet from them. The cockpit was badly dented and some glass was shattered. Michael jumped out and thrust a writhing Berscout to the ground.

"I brought back the leader." Michael responded as he kicked Berscout.

"Leader of what?" Max asked as he saw a cannon being bolted to a cart, ready to help the ground troops.

"The air strike." Michael answered. "Why did you do it?" Michael ripped the tape off of Berscout's lips. He gave a growl and snapped his mouth shut.

"I did it for revenge." Berscout responded.

"Revenge against who?" Louie asked.

"Everyone." Berscout answered. "I used to be a prince. I had temples and statues made after me. I even had purple sand made because I wanted my island to be the best! And I went out for a journey on the main land. I did some things for fun and what do I get? I was taken to an underground city beneath a fountain! I was kept there as punishment for destroying a building! It became a prison. There was no sun or moon. I was surrounded by water. I was not even able to reach the stairs. They were underwater until someone activated the fountain. Finally someone did. That foolish girl mouse and that wretched vampire. I finally escaped. I saw King George as a friend, not knowing he was really the Phantom Blot. I was taken by the Nightmare and left down there o rot. Then, he came an offered me an escape. A way to take revenge on the world that locked me up! To finally end this wretched place of safety and violence." Dewey could not take it anymore. He stabbed Berscout through the chest. He crumpled to the ground and lay still.

"They need our help!" Dewey exclaimed. "We need to get to your friends on the field. The man will have gotten them."

"But where are they?" Max asked as he ran to a nearby speeder.

"Well, we know that the guy likes to wear metal." Louie answered. "So he would probably be in a place where there is a lot of metal and yet a quiet place for him to lead his troops." They sat thinking for a moment and then it hit them.

"The Eiffel Tower!"

(3)

Dustin parried the first blow and yet had to duck to the right to avoid the other sweep. Emil gave a shriek and flew to the rafters above. Dustin gazed around and yet he did not see the eagle lurking above. Sarah waited with tensed nerves. "Where is he?" Sarah asked as she looked around. She felt it before she saw it. The vibrations grew to an intense ringing and the dragon tore through the metal bars as though they were paper. Sarah raised her pole and fell backwards, to the floor. She scrambled up as the dragon reared again.

"Come out Emil!" Dustin called as he walked down the stairs and struck at a pole. The clang echoed throughout the metal tower. He turned on the spot and just saw Emil whiz past him. He caught one blade and yet was unable to block the other. He reeled as he grabbed his shoulder. The sword had cut straight through his armor. "What are you?" Dustin exclaimed.

"I am immortal." Emil replied. "Unable to enter Heaven and yet not welcome in Hell, I was forced to remain on this Earth. I embraced this. I cracked the secret of its core. I have unleashed the dragon from its earthly cage. It obeys me and only me. His savior. And now that I am ready, I will take this Earth and finally beat the Phantom Blot in what he was never able to do. I have taken his men and used them as my own. I am the Earth. I am the water. I am the galaxy! I am your demise!" Emil flew at Dustin and the two became locked in a fierce and fast combat. Sarah was fighting desperately from above, hoping that the dragon would stop for a rest and yet it did not, being fueled from the very earth.

"Sarah! Get out of here." Dustin ordered.

"Working on it." Sarah called back as the dragon blew its breath upon her. She screamed in pain as the armor began to melt onto her forearm. She toppled to the ground, crying from the heat and pain.

(3)

Blared was sweeping fast across the land, speeding after the column of black smoke. He let out a roar of despair and spun in the air. He blasted through the rock and gave a grunt. It was speeding up. He gazed downwards and saw the Wandering Heroes together on the battlefield. They were jumping into the hover craft and pointing urgently to a place far off. Blared looked up and gasped. They were pointing exactly at what the Nightmare was now curving towards. He gave another cry and dove past it. He began to cry tears of pain and suffering. He gave another cry and fell from the air.

(3)

"You are sure that they are there?" Jenna asked as she shot a soldier with her arrow.

"Almost positive." Max replied.

"Then why are we here when there is a fight going on there?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, lets go." Meghan responded.

"If you insist..." Michael added sarcastically. He hit the joystick and the craft jostled into a full glide.

"I hope they are okay." Kelsey said as she saw Ludwig in his robot a few yards ahead.

"Should we tell him?" Kayla asked.

"I think he is pretty busy right now." Sara remarked as she saw Ludwig lift the bomb off of his suit and hurl it onto an enemy transport.

(3)

Dustin's strength was waning fast. Emil was a fierce fighter. He twirled and thrust his swords with such precision that they looked like one blade. He finally fell. He wouldn't be able to beat Emil anyway. He was immortal. He gave one look to the sky and saw a black plume coming swiftly towards him. Emil saw his eyes and gazed past his shoulder. "Ha!" Emil cried. "He is about!" Dustin weaseled past him but was caught around the shoulder and thrust into the wall. "You are not going anywhere." Sarah shot an arrow into the dragon's mouth. It caught it and spat it out. It rose up into the air and then, it dove straight down.

The metal melted and the tower was spilt in almost three parts. The dragons hit the earth with a tremendous roar and Sarah grabbed for dear life by a small platform that was jutting out.

"Sarah!" Dustin called as he threw off Emil. Emil thrust back, striking Dustin in the calf. Dustin hollered in pain and fell to his knees.

"I will finish you, Mickey." Emil stated.

"For the last time, my name is DUSTIN!" Dustin cried back.

"Enough!" Emil Eagle ordered. He raised his swords and was thrown aside. Blared regained his stance and turned to the Nightmare. It was now so close that it covered almost the entire air. Blared drew a glowing sword from his belt and, with all of the strength he had left, struck.

The air was rent with the agonizing last screams of the Nightmare, having been finally defeated by another immortal. It withered and faded. Sarah pulled herself up and took deep breaths. She looked down and saw the cold, lifeless eye of the dragon staring up at her. Then, it shrunk back into the earth, awaiting the end of it. Sarah turned back to her brother and Blared. She gave a laugh and limped towards them. Something was wrong. Dustin and Blared were not smiling. Then, Dustin lifted his arms and stood up. Blared slumped. "No!" Sarah screamed as she bolted over to Dustin. A gaping hole went through Blared's chest.

"Please, don't go." Dustin pleaded as tears streamed down his face. Blared turned to him and gave a feeble laugh. Dustin and Blared sunk to the ground. It was then that the rest of the group arrived.

"What happened?" Jenna remarked as she stared at Blared, Dustin, and Sarah kneeling on the ground. Blared released his sword.

"Blared." Max remarked as he bent down as well. Michael turned and cast his eyes downward. Sara, Kelsey, Kayla, and Jenna knelt too. Alyssa and Meghan remained standing together.

"I'll see you again." Sarah told Blared. "I'll see you in Heaven."

"No you won't." Blared replied as his wound began to glow. "I don't get an Afterlife. I'm just a body. I go nowhere when I die." Blared looked around at the group and gave a small smile. His wound was glowing a bright gold. It spread throughout his body, encasing him in light. "I'll be in your memories. Always. It wouldn't hurt to remember me once in a while." Blared gave a faint chuckle and shut his eyes. He exhaled and the glowing stopped. Then, in a gust of wind, Blared was gone forever, to remain only in the hearts of those that knew him.

(3)

The siblings began to glow. Nessie, Sandy, and Crystal began to glow and spin. Harry and Hogsty began to do the same.

Ye sat in his icy lair by himself.

The time had come. The Earth was ending. It was time for them to help the people.

Ye looked out his window and gazed upon the ending world. He thought of all the innocent lives that would end. Of all the things he had done wrong.

The siblings were joined this time by two new people. Casey stepped into their circle as did an eagle. "Shall we?" Casey asked as they began to glow gold.

"Yes." They replied.

Then, Ye saw them go up. He saw them risking everything for the people of Earth. The people he had shunned.

The siblings, Casey, and the eagle formed a circle and then, they vanished.

Ye began to cry, embracing his goodness at last. He too faded from existence.

(3)

The party was gathered around where Blared had died, for real. "He's gone." Michael said.

"What happened?" Kelsey asked.

"He stopped the Nightmare." Dustin said. "He killed it and it hit him before it died. He died saving me." Dustin bent over and began to cry. Sarah hugged him. Sara and Alyssa looked at Kelsey and they began to hug Dustin and Sarah. Michael, Max, Jenna, Meghan, and Kayla joined in as well. None saw Emil Eagle stir on the steps. He grabbed his head and turned to the group. He raised his swords but he spotted something.

Something was writhing for life on the ground. He crept over to it and saw it. The last bit of the Nightmare was dying. It was losing evil to suck energy from. Emil smiled and picked it up.

"We should get back to the others." Meghan suggested.

"Yeah." Kayla agreed.

"Tell them that it's all over." Jenna said. She began to get up but was quickly cut down by the tentacle. They spun and saw Emil, a giant black and red from behind them. He whipped his tentacles and spears quickly, sending Michael, Kayla, and Sara to their fates. Dustin protected Sarah as Kelsey, Alyssa and Meghan crumbled. Max backed up to his friend. Emil gave a shriek and instantly swiped Max down. He reared and attacked Dustin. He fell with a thud. Sarah bent down as Emil prepared to attack again.

His arm vanished. He stopped moving and began to writhe in pain. The Nightmare was eating away at him. He was being killed because of his own greed. He vanished in a puff of dust and left Sarah cradling Dustin's head.

She cried and grabbed her pole close to herself. Then, she heard the clanking. She saw the city bellow vanish in a blast of fire and Gateway. She gasped and looked to the sky. The metal mask was being wiped away. The sun shone for the first time in 2086 years. Sarah began to cry as she felt its warmth on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to the man's voice.

"Come and enter the kingdom." The man said.

"Yes." Sarah responded. Then, the world was lost and left to its fate. She was relaxed for the first time since she had started this adventure.

(3)

Sarah woke with the others in a shallow dish. Fragments of what appeared to be a golden globe were scattered around them. They sat up and looked around. They were in a white pavilion with some damaged columns. The Phantom Blot was standing a few feet away, their parents in fighting stances. Morcius was climbing the stairs to the center area. Dustin felt something grab him and jerk him in the neck. "Not him. No!" Mickey cried as Dustin felt himself pulled away. He and his friends saw Mickey now in the Blot's clutches, a knife held to his neck. Morcius was staring blankly at the scene, as if remembering an event from his past.

"Your move!" The Blot called back to a man sitting in his throne. The man stood up.


	4. PART 4

**PART 4**

**THE BATTLE IN HEAVEN**

The news spread quickly. An attack had been launched on them from the Blot. His troops were already at their gates. It had almost seemed like time had stopped. The general flew up the steps to the white pavilion. "My lord, we are under attack. What should be our course of action?" The angel asked as he bowed before the man with the golden beard.

"I know that he has tried this." The man responded. "I want all angels to report to the battlefield. It is time to test the wings which I have provided."

"But we will need more reinforcements for a full scale attack." The angel replied. "And who will protect you?"

"I can take care of myself." The man said without lifting his head. "I do require the eight though. Please, retrieve them for me."

"As you wish." The angel sped off in a blur of gold, returning with Morcius first.

"What is it?" Morcius asked. "I can get Julius and Pokey in here too if you want."

"No. I do not need them. Leave them to their poker games." The man replied. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Morcius replied tentatively.

"I need you to swear that whatever happened when you were a child does not return to your mind tonight."

"Why would I be…"

"Just promise me. For safety reasons."

"Okay." Morcius promised. The angel returned with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Pluto.

"You are dismissed Morcius." The man said as he gestured for the seven new members to come forward. Morcius walked past his son and left through the gates.

"You need us?" Mickey asked.

"Indeed."

"What task do you have for us?" Donald asked as he touched the sword at his side.

"You are to be in the line of duty. Do you except this?"

"Of course." Goofy responded. "We would do anything for you."

(4)

The troops met on the great battlefield that lay in front of the pearly gates. The Nightmare was on the horizon. The demons swarmed across the sea of clouds. Morcius looked out at them. "What orders do you have, General Morcius?" an angel asked him.

"Orders?" Morcius laughed. "It's fighting. There are no rules." He gazed out over the field and saw the enemy lines approaching fast. "Wish there were though."

(4)

The man sat in his throne, head bowed in concentration as always. He looked up and gazed around his pavilion. It was stronger. He stood up and walked to his left, into the globe room. He looked at it and saw the fighting on Earth taking shape. He sighed and then he felt it. It was a very small prick but evil just the same. He knew there was something wrong when he noticed random pots of trouble on the Earth. But now he knew. Something was interfering with the globe, keeping him from seeing the start of evil on Earth. "Ha! To think it has gone on this long." He said to himself. He then picked Micro off the globe and hurled him down the stairs. Micro slammed into the hard gates and fell into a stupor. The man turned his back on it and sat back down. Meanwhile, Micro was stirring in his thoughts.

"Um. I've hit a snag. I kind of got spotted and, well, he wasn't really nice to me. Just like you are not nice to me a lot of the…"

"SHUT UP!"

"See! Why does no one like me?" Micro whined.

"When I am done with u, you will have liked my wrath much more. For now, I have bigger fish to kill." Micro shivered and blended with the dark shape which exited him. The Phantom Blot stood up and began to climb the stairs. The man saw him.

"I do not remember saying you could return." The man stated.

"I don't take orders from you now a days." The Phantom retorted.

"Then maybe you'll take them from us." Minnie snapped as she and the others walked out from behind their columns, swords drawn. Pluto growled. The Blot looked them over and began to laugh.

"This is the best you can do?" The Phantom Blot snapped. "Why don't you take me yourself? I know you can. But don't worry. I'll go easy on you." The Phantom Blot withdrew his dual swords. Mickey rushed in front of him.

"Why not take us?" Mickey asked. "I thought you wanted a fight." The Blot growled and attacked. Clarabelle attacked from behind as Daisy and Donald double teamed his right side. The Phantom snaked away.

"Well, if that's how you want it…" the Phantom Blot keeled over and lunged forward, splitting himself into seven different parts. The man looked at the battle unfolding before him and saw the war on Earth blow into a full blown assault.

(4)

Morcius pushed the demon off his horse and quickly slain him. He turned to see the horse morph into another demon and take off after an angel. He turned to see Julius and Clara Cluck in combat. "Any help?" Julius asked.

"Coming." Morcius said as he threw a knife through the demon's head.

"Thank you very much." Clara Cluck said as she grabbed her bow and arrow and took off after a batch of demons. Morcius ran to Julius's side as Pokey and Horace Horsecollar ran by.

"Hope you boys are holding up okay." Pokey added as he and Horace ran onwards.

"Take care of yourself." Morcius replied told Julius as he ran off.

"I will." Julius called back as he began fighting again. Morcius took off running. He knocked into a wolf and quickly defeated it. He turned to see the horizon grow darker.

"Prepare for attack!" Morcius heard an angel call. He flipped the full face mask over his face with one way mirrors on his eyes. He drew his other broadsword and cut down a flank of wolves. He turned again to see all of the angels stopped in combat, as well as the demons. Morcius ran to Pokey.

"What's going on?" Morcius asked.

"The Nightmare." Pokeysaid as he pointed to the horizon. Morcius turned and gawked. The Nightmare was gone. "One moment it was getting stronger and then it just, vanished. You know what that means."

"What?" Morcius replied.

"The Nightmare is going gung ho towards something." Horace answered as he began to run back to the battlements.

"You think its galunium?" Morcius asked.

"I doubt it." Julius responded as he entered the talk. "Galunium is just some stray bits of star powder. It comes in on a meteorite and falls in random places on Earth. It's only good to wizards, who need its other worldly powers for their magic. I highly doubt that's what the Nightmare thinks is so important."

"Yeah. That is true." Pokey reasoned. "I mean, it must be after something thing couldn't kill. It's probably trying to go after whatever made it blow up all those years ago. Remember? Some mouse, whose dad was really powerful, connected with the Nightmare and became immortal for a moment. It didn't kill him fully and it must want revenge for that."

"Oh no!" Morcius cried as he suddenly noticed the mouse. "It was Dustin. After Mickey formed with the Gateway, he still had that power inside of him. It was passed onto his kids. The Nightmare is gong after them! I have to get help." Morcius ran off towards the pavilion at the top of the city.

(4)

The Phantom Blot was now winning the battle. Pluto snapped at him and ran away as the flail began swinging wildly at him. Mickey was the best off of the seven. He was skilled in the ways of the sword. Minnie was close behind him. She defeated her Blot and moved onto help Daisy, who was struggling to keep alive. "You look like you could use some help." Minnie told her friend.

"You would be correct in your assumption." Daisy told her.

"Well, then…" Minnie said. She stepped back and lifted her blade. "Step aside." Minnie and Daisy nodded and both lifted their swords. They sliced through the column like it was bitter. It toppled onto the copy, smothering it completely.

"This is some though fighting." Goofy remarked to Donald.

"You said it." Donald agreed.

"I think its slightly easy." Clarabelle stated as she cut her clone down and moved on to help Goofy and Donald. Mickey and Pluto were double timing their Phantom Blot. He and Mickey were fighting as Pluto snapped at his feet. They moved into the globe room. The globe was alight with small explosions and small spots flying around on top. A large beast was flying down towards the Eiffel Tower. The Phantom Blot leapt onto the globe and slammed down. The globe shattered into millions of pieces. Mickey and Pluto flew backwards as the shards started flying towards them. The clones were gone. The Phantom Blot was standing on the dish that the globe had once floated over.

The Phantom squatted and then straightened up. He thrust his arms out and the shards began shooting out at them. They ducked behind the columns but it was no good. The shards simply passed through them. Clarabelle and Minnie were running in circles as Donald and Pluto ducked to the ground. Mickey, Goofy, and Daisy stood their ground and deflected all the shards that came at them. The Phantom stooped and looked to the one last shard that remained. He stopped and saw it.

The Nightmare was gone from Heaven. It was speeding off towards the Eiffel Tower. He shuddered and then roared. He spiraled out of the dish and began attacking the group ruthlessly. He had them all cornered. "I will not see defeat this day!" he bellowed. He raised his swords to finish them off. Then he heard it. He stopped and turned. The gates at the bottom of the stairs was opening and a great thump sound echoed through the hall. He turned to see the Wandering Heroes inside the dish. Dustin was stirring. "I will not be defeated." He said to himself. "You will." He reached a tentacle out and grabbed Dustin around the head. Mickey was up in an instant.

"Not him. No!" Mickey cried as he ran at the Blot. The Phantom saw this and released Dustin, simultaneously taking Mickey instead. He raised his knife to his neck.

"Your move." The Phantom Blot shouted as the man stood up for the first time since the battle began.

(4)

Morcius reached the top of the stairs and saw the knife pointed at Mickey's throat. He raised an arm to help but saw his grandchildren sitting in the globe room. He stopped to gawk and then looked closely at the knife. He remembered now. That knife. He had seen it before. And then, he returned to his memories from his youth. To the way it was before he had known the Phantom Blot. Before any of this even happened. He remembered the knife.


	5. PART 5

**PART 5**

**THE END OF THE BEGINNING**

It was nearing midnight of his first night in jail. He had vandalized the public carriage house and was now sitting on a bench inside the prison as his mother was talking to the musketeer that had brought him in. She looked very cross. She finished talking to him and turned to Morcius. She walked over to him and took him by the hand. "You are in trouble young man." She said to him. "Now, come along. Its time for you to get to bed." She opened the door and walked back to the palace with him and the guards forming behind her.

"I didn't do any lasting damages." The eight year old Morcius pleaded. "I can't get in that much trouble."

"Oh yes you can." His mother told him. "You can get in as much trouble as everyone else. Now, get to bed." His mother handed him to a nurse who was waiting to receive him when he walked through the door. She hurried him off to his bedroom as the mother handed her coat to another maid and hurried off towards her husband.

(5)

She entered the study and walked over to her chair which still had her cup of tea on the table. "He is in his bedroom." She told her husband.

"Good. It serves him right." Mark said defiantly. "He cannot run amuck and do whatever the heck he wishes. He is eight years old, Adrianna. He has to start acting as royalty should." Mark crossed his arms and sat in his chair. Adrianna put down her cup and turned to her husband.

"Now really. He is still just a child." Adrianna argued. "He is still expected to act as a child too."

"Say what you want." Mark said as he got up. "But I want that boy straightened out." Mark left the room in a huff and Adrianna rubbed her head.

"He is too much." Adrianna complained as she looked into the fireplace. The fire was warming the room. She shut her eyes and fell asleep in her chair.

Morcius would not improve for some time. Not until after he had met the Phantom Blot.

(5)

Morcius returned home late that day. He was humming to himself as he walked down the corridor. He stopped in his room and set down his things. He then walked down to the kitchens for a bite to eat. "Hello." Morcius said to the chef. "What do you have for me today?"

"Well, Morcius, I have a nice roasted pig today with some marinated sauce." The chef replied.

"Sounds good." Morcius replied as the chef handed him a small slice of the meal. As he was eating, he saw a young duck sit down as well. She was heavily pregnant "Hello miss Duck."

"Good afternoon, Morcius." Mrs. Duck said to him. "You are home awfully late today."

"I had some stuff to do with my friend." Morcius replied as he shoveled the food down faster.

"What did the Phantom Blot have to say today?" Mrs. Duck asked. Morcius stopped eating. "I know about you and him, Morcius."

"No you don't." Morcius snapped as he got up and left the kitchen. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door shut. He sat on his bed and fell onto the bed. He heard a knock at the door." Who is it?"

"Your mother." Adrianna replied. She opened the door and sat down next to Morcius on the bed.

"What do you want?" Morcius snapped.

"I just came to tell you that we are all going down to the hall tomorrow to give a public announcement…as a family." Adrianna replied. Morcius sunk lower in his sheets. "I know you don't like politics but this is for your father and us as well. Please, just act a little more appropriate tomorrow for us."

"Fine!" Morcius replied as he put the pillow over his head. Adrianna smiled a little and picked the pillow up. She kissed him on the check and put the pillow back over his head.

"That's all I wanted."

(5)

The hall was packed with the people of Paris. Morcius stood behind the curtain, waiting to follow his father outside. Adrianna put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "No matter what you do today, I still accept your friendship." Morcius looked puzzeled.

"What are you talking about?" Morcius asked.

"Well, this is the whole meaning of the assembly." Adrianna explained to her son. "We have learned of this Phantom Blot and are trying to come up with a solution to the problem. Mrs. Duck told me all about it."

"He helped me out of jail before you ever came to get me!" Morcius reacted. "Why try to get rid of him?" Adrianna opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Mark.

"I'll handle this." Mark told his wife. She bowed and walked off to attend to some maids. Mark knelt down and looked his son in the eyes. "Son, I know you like him. And I understand why. We have not given you enough love. Mostly from me. And, I know that I have been harsh on you but I know now that that was wrong. I apologize as a king for my behavior and I want you to start seeing things as I do as well. But if you don't like the way I think, then that is who you are. I have no right to change that." The trumpets began to blow and the curtain rose. The thunderous applause echoed throughout the hall. Mark looked to his son. "I will always love you."

"Me too." Morcius replied as he hugged his father. Mark stood up and grabbed Morcius's hand. They walked out onto the platform to the cheering crowds. They had taken no less then four steps when it happened. A man jumped from the crowd, past the guards, onto the stage. Mark pushed Morcius out of the way. Morcius turned and stepped towards his father.

The man pulled out a knife.

Then, Morcius watched in horror as his father was stabbed to death, not a foot in front of him.

The crowd went crazy as the guards swarmed onto the stage. The assalent had vanished almost completely. "Dad!" Morcius cried as he ran to his father's body. "Dad!" He struggled to get to him but it was no use. Someone was pulling him back. Adrianna clutched her son as he broke into terrible cries.

(5)

The day was dark and stormy as Mark Mouse was laid to rest. Morcius gave one look at it and ran. He ran as far and as fast as he could.

It began to rain.

Morcius fell to his knees, his cloak ripping off his shoulders. "WHY!" Morcius cried to the heavens. "He finally accepts me and you kill him! What are you? You monster! You're jealous that I picked the good side! You want to take revenge on me!" Morcius fell to the ground crying. "Why?"

Adrianna climbed over a small hill with her maids holding an umbrella over her.

"I'll go on from here alone." Adrianna said peacefully. The maids bowed out. Morcius threw his crown up into the sky. It plodded down into the mud.

"Why torment me?" Morcius cried. A thunder bolt hit the ground near him "So now you want to kill me! Then do it! Show how beastly you can be! I CAN TAKE YOU!" Morcius began throwing punches to the wind. He fell to the mud weeping. Adrianna knelt next to him. He looked up at his mother and fell into her arms.

"Morcius, it isn't his fault." Adrianna explained.

"YES IT IS! HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Morcius said as he shook with tears in his mother's embrace. She was gently rocking him in the fierce wind.

"You are right." Adrianna said. "He did it to do something."

"Do what?" Morcius asked, calming down slightly.

"He did it to teach." Adrianna replied. "He did it to him as he did it to all who die before their prime. To teach a lesson. No one person that dies, dies without a cause. Those who die young are remembered and their stories are spread to show how precious our lives are. Those killed in murder are then told to those who learn that evil is wrong and that wars are stupid and useless. Those who die from cancer or illness are told to others so that they will know of their good health and to help the sick and homeless. And those that die of old age are forgotten. They went in peace. Those who die before then, they are the ones who have lived. The ones who have learned. The ones who will create an impact on the world."

The rain stopped. Morcius satin his mother's arms, thinking of his father's death. "And what of those left behind? What do they do?"

"Well, they react to it in many different ways." Adrianna explained. "They react, like you, in very rash ways. Mad at the world for their loss. And when that happens, you just have to be patient. If you react hostily towards them, then that relationship will never be again. But that isn't the only way to react. Some forget to keep living because they long to be with the one they have lost. In time, they learn to live. They learn to stop mourning the dead. They are gone it is true. But you meet them again. You just have to spread the story of their death."

The wind stopped. Morcius sat in his mother's arms, drying his eyes. "What was dad's death supposed to do to me?"

"I think his death was to make you remember. To remember what happened to him and never forget it."

(5)

Morcius sat at the table, opposite the Phantom Blot. He remembered this day most of all. The day the Phantom Blot told them of his plan to take control of France, Spain, Italy, and Britain. The separation between them and the start of all their problems. The thing that stood out most of all was the knife he showed to his followers. The knife that had killed his father. The knife that was now being held to his son's throat. Morcius had returned to his palace and told Mrs. Duck, Daisy's mother to record his story. His family's story. To spread the news of how his father died so that others would know. He had then had the door to his father's den covered over wit a giant mirror. He wanted to preserve his father's legacy. The reason he had made the choice he had.

Morcius snapped back to reality. He shook his head and saw the knife in the Blot's hands, ready to kill Mickey. "No!" Morcius shouted as he sprinted forward. He knocked Mickey out of the way as the Phantom took his blow. Mickey was tossed out of harm's way but Morcius took the blow. He and the Blot stood in silence as the event sunk in. Morcius knew what it meant. Hell was gone. The Phantom Blot was all that remained of the evil in the world. Morcius was fading from existence. "I'll be gone, but not from the memories of my family." Morcius stammered. He fell backwards and was gone forever.

(5)

The entire group stood there, gazing at the Phantom Blot, who seemed to be stuck in the moment. They didn't notice the three people walking up to the Phantom Blot. "Your time is up." God said as the Gateway swirled around him. The Blot gazed at the vortex and saw the three people raise their right hands. It was God, the gentle lady, and the man who had brought Sarah into Heaven. The Phantom Blot screamed in outrage as the beams of light hit him. He flew into the air and hung there for a fraction of a second. Then he was gone in a flash of brilliant light. Mickey looked up.

"We can take him when he comes back." Mickey said as he turned to the man with the golden beard. He laughed.

"Rest Mickey. The fight is over." The man said as he retook his throne with the other three humans. "The Phantom Blot is gone forever. He and Hell have vanished. The Nightmare has been destroyed. Go and have some rest." The party erupted in cheers. Mickey and Minnie embraced their two children as Donald and Daisy did the same. Kayla and Meghan hugged Jenna and they walked off in peaceful conversation. They saw Huey reuniting with Louie and Dewey and Ludwig Von Drake was inspecting the makeup of the houses. Julius, Pokey, Clara, and Horace were sitting together and eating come cookies as Chip and Dale buisied themselves with making some new clothes for the new comers. Pluto was playing with his son out by a lovely green garden called Eden.

Then, they saw them. Three more people had come to the party. "Casey!" The Wandering heroes shouted as they raced to meet their friend.

"Hello guys!" Casey said as she embraced them all. "Nice to see that things worked out all right."

"Thanks to you." Kelsey added.

"Yeah, nice move with the sacrifice." Sara added.

"But you could have done with out releasing the Nightmare." Alyssa pointed out.

"We had enough to deal with like Emil…" Dustin said.

"And his dragon." Sarah finished. Then they noticed Huey, Dewey, and Louie running over to their mother, who was holding arms with the eagle that had saved Earth.

"Wait!" Michael cried.

"Why is Emil Eagle here?" Jenna asked Casey.

"Wasn't he a bad guy?" Kayla asked.

"Duh! He tried to kill us." Max added.

"You should've figured that out." Meghan responded.

"But that isn't Emil." Casey stated. "That is Greggory. Huey, Dewey, and Louie's dad." The group was confused. "Their mom's sister was Maria Duck. When Greg saw how powerful the darkness was, he decided to join the Phantom Blot, hoping to someday get all the powers. The Phantom knew that he was still a good man and would do anything for his family, so he ripped the good out of Greggory and placed it under his care. His goodness kept as Greggory while the evil self was called Emil Eagle."

"I'm slightly confused but I think I get it." Dustin said as he gazed at the family, uniting for the first time.

(5)

And all of these reunions was witnessed by a small group of onlookers. "So that's how the story ends." One girl said as she looked to Troubadour.

"Oh no, my little friend." Troubadour corrected. "That was only the first nine chapters of this story." The turtle strummed his lute as the children gave exasperated groans.

"There's more?" A boy asked.

"Ah yes. There is. And each adventure is better then the last one, I assure you. And no more evil to get in their way."

"Then please tell us." Another girl pleaded.

"I cannot." Troubadour responded. "The stories have not been done yet. We are merely at the end of the beginning."

"I forget what the beginning of the beginning was." One boy spoke out. Troubadour laughed.

"Yes, it is a very long and epic story. Quite easy enough to forget. Well, let's see. I guess it all started with the dawn of time. No, no! That is much too far back. No. I think There is a much more appropriate place to begin." Troubadour cleared his mouth. "Now then. It all started with a mouse…"


End file.
